Midnight City
by Natsume Rokunami
Summary: Ketika tengah malam tiba, nasib seseorang selalu berubah di kota ini. AU!Cyborg Non-Romance


Spesimen Dazai Osamu tidak berfungsi akhir-akhir ini. Siborg dewasa itu menggerakan protesnya kepada ilmuwan pribadi—Nakahara Chuuya—bahwa ia tidak lagi menjadi bagian dari Proyek Soukoku. Dazai Osamu menolak menjadi boneka Port Mafia, korporat raksasa Kota Yokohama, sekalipun tubuhnya sudah separuh besi, tangannya tak lagi membuat rona merah dan jejak urat nadi sebagai tanda bahwa ia adalah manusia biasa. Pria itu sudah menjadi 'bahan' Port Mafia semenjak usia 20 tahun, selepas dirinya melaksanakan upacara kedewasaan beberapa bulan setelahnya. Manusia yang tidak produktif, diubah menjadi siborg yang berguna. Mereka yang menganggur, diberi dua pilihan: menjadi siborg atau ilmuwan dan pakar untuk membangun kota. Tidak ada alasan jelas mengapa Dazai tidak diperbolehkan memilih opsi kedua, ia terpaksa membuang setengah sisi kemanusiaannya demi menjadi seorang yang berguna, bukan lagi sebagai maniak bunuh diri—mengutuk dunia tanpa mampu menjadi roda perubahan. Menjadi siborg pun belum tentu ia membawa perubahan, ilmuwan bagaikan pencipta alur, siborg hanya perlu mengikuti alurnya, dilarang protes ataupun membangkang.

Hukuman bagi yang sengaja berkhianat adalah hukuman mati. Kursi listrik Yokohama tersedia sepuluh buah dalam sebuah ruangan kubus tak berjendela, dinding besi dingin mengelilingi kesepuluh kursi yang disusun berjejer. Setidaknya ada sepuluh orang dikursikan dalam dua bulan, mayoritas dari mereka adalah siborg pengkhianat. Tekanan listrik untuk mengeksekusi manusia dan siborg tergolong berbeda, siborg memiliki tekanan dua kali lipat lebih kuat dibanding manusia, karena untuk menghancurkan organ mesin di bagian dalam memerlukan voltase tinggi. Tenaga nuklir yang sempurna mampu mengupayakan aksi tersebut tanpa mengorbankan listrik bangunan lain.

Dazai Osamu terancam menjadi salah satu yang akan dieksekusi mati.

Kekacauan yang dibuat Dazai tidak bisa ditolerir oleh para pemegang kekuasaan, ia dinilai 'berbahaya', siborg lepas kendali tidak lebih dari mesin pembunuh yang brutal kepada orang di sekitar tanpa pandang bulu. Dazai tidak membunuh siapapun, melainkan hanya menghancurkan beberapa properti mahal para ilmuwan sehingga tidak bisa digunakan kembali. Mereka takut kalau Dazai akan lebih brutal daripada ini. Mereka takut mati, namun tidak segan membinasakan orang lain, layaknya ekstasi yang bila dicicipi akan membuat kecanduan, namun tidak mengerti bahwa dampaknya akan berujung kepada kematian. Begitulah pola pikir bodoh makhluk bernama manusia.

Ilmuwan pribadi tiap siborg diberi kewenangan untuk melumpuhkan mereka dengan alat pengendali, tiap fungsi gerak mereka yang terbuat dari mesin itu dinon-aktifkan bilamana sudah menimbulkan keresahan. Mereka lebih layak disebut pawang dibanding ilmuwan, walau tak dapat disangkal mereka-lah pencipta monster tersebut, dan bangga memajangnya di depan masyarakat ke dalam sebuah kasus yang tak lagi ditangani oleh manusia asli.

Nakahara Chuuya tak pernah membanggakan Dazai di depan publik.

Ia tak perlu bersusah payah melakukannya karena Dazai terkenal di Yokohama, sering berkeliling, tak pernah betah bersamanya dalam satu ruangan. Kalaupun mereka terpaksa satu ruangan, hal pertama yang mereka lakukan adalah tidak lain atau tak bukan adalah melempar sarkasme. Provokator? Tentu saja Dazai.

Namun di sinilah dia, Dazai Osamu, terikat di sebuah kursi, borgolnya tak menimbulkan suara sama sekali, pria itu hanya membeku di sana dengan kepala tertunduk—setelah berhasil membuat para penguasa mengamuk karena mengacau di dekat brankas dalam bank mereka, berteriak bahwa itu semua adalah hasil dari uang rakyat, tidak murni sama sekali. Bagi Dazai, tak ada alasan untuk mereka bersikap suci di depan orang banyak sedangkan isi perut mereka tak lain dari kotoran serpihan harta manusia yang diambil mereka.

"Dazai," Chuuya bersedekap beberapa meter di depan Dazai, "apa kau sudah puas membuat para penguasa murka dan menghancurkan reputasi baik mereka di depan masyarakat?"

Chuuya tak terkejut melihat Dazai menyeringai.

**[]**

_**bungou stray dogs **__adalah milik Asagiri Kafka dan Harukawa Sango. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan berupa __**materiil**__ apa pun dari fanfiksi ini, semata-mata dibuat sebagai hiburan saja. Seluruh karakter di sini adalah pinjaman fandom._

_** MIDNIGHT CITY | **__by __**natsume rokunami**_

_** Teen And Up Audiences—Major Character Death—Dazai Osamu & Nakahara Chuuya**_

_** Science Fiction & Tragedy—Indonesian—Alternate Universe; Modern**_

_** Oneshot—contains many errors and cliches here. **_

_** "Happy (late) birthday, Dazai!"  
**_

_** enjoy!**_

**[]**

Bagi Dazai, sebatas ini saja tidak cukup. Demi menghancurkan sistem busuk yang dihormati semua orang, terkadang ia harus mengorbankan sisi kemanusiaan dan hidup yang tenang layaknya manusia biasa untuk mencapai tujuan yang diimpikan kebanyakan orang. Entah apakah dirinya menghitung berapa jumlah orang yang mendukung aksinya, Dazai merasa menjadi penggerak sendirian, sementara mereka bersembunyi di balik kabut karena takut zona aman mereka terusik. Lagi pula, siapa juga yang mau keluar dari zona nyaman ketika sistem tersebut sudah memfasilitasi mereka dengan baik? Membangkang dan menyalahi peraturan sama saja melemparkan mereka keluar dari zona nyaman. Menjadi seorang produktif dengan melamar pekerjaan ke perusahaan berkerah putih, bila tidak, berkerah biru pun cukup—walau harus mengorbankan bahu dan otot mereka karena posisi kerah biru sama saja dengan pekerja kasar.

"Apa bagimu ini tidak cukup, Dazai?" Nakahara Chuuya bertanya sekali lagi, ia bersumpah akan meninju siborg ini kalau pertanyaannya tidak dijawab. Pandangan sinis dilemparkan selagi tangannya berkacak pinggang, mencari pelarian agar bogem muaknya tidak melayang sembarangan. Siapa bilang Chuuya memiliki pengendalian emosi yang baik? Untuk seukuran ilmuwan, ia termasuk paling emosional dan akan mendebatkan banyak orang kalau sesuatu yang tak semestinya berjalan sembarangan. Maka dari itu, Port Mafia menempatkan Chuuya pada posisi pendamping Dazai. Selain karena ilmuwan lain tidak ada yang mau menjadi pawang siborg paling menyusahkan, Chuuya selalu bertanggung jawab dengan pekerjaan yang ia emban. Berikan saja dia pekerjaan, maka Chuuya akan mengerjakannya dengan baik tanpa mengeluh sekalipun di depan atasan ataupun rekan. Chuuya dinilai sebagai salah satu orang terproduktif di Yokohama, lain dengan Dazai. Ia punya penghargaan khusus untuk itu.

Nyaris tidak ada satupun yang tahu seperti apa Nakahara Chuuya asli selain Dazai, siborgnya sendiri. Dazai Osamu, pengangguran, tak pernah percaya pria ini tidak punya jeritan kebebasannya sendiri. Sepasang mata Chuuya itu terselimuti oleh kabut profesionalisme, bukan berarti ia tidak bisa emosi—mengumpat sistem, menendang rekan kerja, atau membuang berkas-berkas pekerjaan yang disodorkan begitu saja padanya.

Hanya satu hal Dazai tak mengerti dari Chuuya: kenapa pria itu mau melakukan apa pun yang disuruh, kalau hatinya berteriak lain?

Ia sendiri sudah membuang perasaan itu jauh-jauh sejak beberapa tahun lalu, ketika sahabatnya mati karena sistem itu sendiri, menjadi seorang yang produktif di ranah pekerjaan berbahaya—menyidik para pelaku kejahatan, namun pada akhirnya justru terbunuh sendiri. Sistem tidak peduli apakah sahabatnya, Oda Sakunosuke, punya kompetensi untuk mengemban pekerjaan seperti itu. Dari nilai yang ia peroleh di bangku pendidikan, Oda Sakunosuke lebih cocok masuk sebagai teknisi, namun karena ada beberapa nilai yang bersinggungan dan kondisi fisik Oda bisa dimanfaatkan, sistem—mereka menyebutnya _Stray Dogs_—membawa Oda menuju ranah pekerjaan yang lebih berbahaya, di mana ia harus bertemu langsung dengan para penjahat, dan loyalitas Oda dalam menjalani pekerjaan bisa dimanfaatkan juga. Dazai menyebutnya sebagai sistem budak, seseorang dipaksa menjalani pekerjaan yang bukan menjadi bakatnya, kemudian lepas tangan jika terjadi sesuatu oleh mereka. Sistem—tidak, pemerintahan, menyebut kematian Oda sebagai bentuk kegagalan dari sistem. Kegagalan itu wajar, dengan sedikit revisi dari sistem dan membuktikan bahwa tidak ada lagi korban jatuh setelah Oda dalam jangka waktu singkat, protes masyarakat pun dapat dibungkam.

Usai lulus pun, Dazai menerima laporan bahwa ia pun disarankan untuk masuk ke divisi penyidik setelah kematian Oda Sakunosuke, namun ditolaknya—bersama jenis tawaran tawaran pekerjaan apa pun. Ia kehilangan tujuannya sendiri, ke mana ia harus pergi, Dazai tidak tahu. Label pengangguran pun melekat padanya, ia mulai dijauhi orang di sekitarnya—Dazai tidak peduli—dan dirinya dibawa paksa ke tempat penelitian untuk dijadikan siborg. Awalnya ia memberontak keras, memang, karena ia bermaksud menjadi pengangguran sampai mati. Tapi tidak ada salahnya membuang sebagian sisi kemanusiaan itu untuk mendapatkan target lebih besar. Kemampuan di atas rata-rata bisa ia manfaatkan untuk menggulingkan sistem itu sendiri, sampai ketika ia menyadari adanya keberadaan para ilmuwan sebagai pemaksa kehendak, penjaga siborg.

"Kau pasti akan menghajarku kalau tidak menjawab lagi, kan, Chuuya?" tanya Dazai, masih tertunduk dengan kedua tangan terikat di belakang kursi. Mereka pun dipisah oleh dinding kaca, Dazai berada dalam ruang kosong berdinding putih—menjadi warna anti-depresi sekaligus warna hati yang suci. Sama seperti warna jas yang dikenakan Chuuya setiap hari, terkadang Dazai tertawa sendiri memikirkan kekonyolan itu, dari mana filosofi warna itu didapat, hanya karena warna putih itu bersih? Bisa saja itu melambangkan hati yang pucat dan transendetalisme tersembunyi. Warna putih bukanlah warna suci, melainkan kelemahan—yang dengan mudah warnanya bisa rusak bila diberi warna lain.

Kenapa tidak hitam? Warna yang pekat, tidak akan terlalu mengubah warna inti bila bercampur dengan warna lain.

"Sepertinya kau sudah menghapal kebiasaanku."

"Oh ya? Aku tersanjung bisa dipuji oleh ilmuwan sepertimu."

"Aku tak butuh sarkasmemu."

"Ini bukan sarkas, Chuuya."

"Kaupikir dengan itu bisa membujukku untuk keluar dari ruang isolasi? Tidak, Dazai, setelah aku membuang waktu bersamamu di sini, kau tetap akan dilempar ke ruang isolasi dan bercermin dengan sisa jiwamu sendiri. Kau sering menyebut dirimu Frankenstein, kan?" Chuuya tak mau Dazai menjawab pertanyaan dengan jawaban yang sudah pernah ia lontarkan sebelumnya, ia menebak Dazai akan berfilsuf sendiri tentang bagaimana dirinya bisa menjadi setengah robot, setengah manusia—meratapi kehidupannya sendiri yang takkan pernah senormal manusia lainnya. Padahal bagi Chuuya, menuruti sistem akan memberinya kehidupan yang normal.

Jelas, sebelum insiden Oda Sakunosuke membebani Dazai. Chuuya baru menyadari pemikirannya ini bisa diskakmat oleh Dazai, dan akan berujung ke pembahasan tak ada habisnya. Mereka akan mendebatkan soal kematian Oda Sakunosuke seperti sebelumnya, dan berakhir Chuuya terdiam, menyadari apa yang diutarakan Dazai ada benarnya.

Chuuya ingin menang dari perdebatannya dengan Dazai, di sisi lain ia tidak mau berhadapan dengan situasi itu karena mengetahui dirinya akan kalah telak. Keahlian Dazai dalam berpikir dan mengolah kata-kata patut diakui, seharusnya dia menjadi juru bicara saja—atau menjadi penyidik. Pria berambut jingga itu sendiri merasa kematian Oda Sakunosuke sebagai percobaan untuk dibandingkan dengan Dazai, kalau Oda tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik, maka Dazai yang notabene adalah sahabatnya mungkin saja bisa bekerja lebih baik. Mereka pernah membahas itu juga sebelumnya, Dazai berasumsi bahwa kematian Oda Sakunosuke karena kegagalan dalam misi sudah diprediksi. Seperti pertaruhan lima banding lima: untuk menghasilkan angka sepuluh, maka kau harus membagi dua taruhan dan melihat berapa hasil yang didapat. Pertaruhan pertama, kegagalan Oda dalam kasus akan memancing Dazai untuk bekerja di sana, sebagai bentuk balas dendam atau meneruskan jejak Oda. Pertaruhan kedua, kalau Oda tidak gagal, kemungkinan Dazai masuk ke ranah pekerjaannya lebih mudah karena Dazai merasa itu sudah terjamin. Kenyataan? Dazai menolak dua-duanya. Dari awal pria berambut cokelat sudah sadar Oda takkan pernah cocok berhadapan dengan penjahat. Mungkin kalau pilihannya diubah seperti: Oda tidak akan menjadi penyidik kalau Dazai bersedia menggantikan, mungkin Oda takkan pernah mati. Ya, Dazai berpikir, ini bukan kesalahan sistem—melainkan karena keegoisannya sendiri yang melawan sistem, sehingga mengorbankan orang yang seharusnya tidak perlu terlibat.

Dazai terkenal sangat pemilih dalam pekerjaan, pun ia masih mencari ranah mana yang cocok dengannya, mengingat masa sekolah dulu ia termasuk murid jenius yang memperoleh skor tertinggi dari murid-murid lainnya, memudahkan Dazai memilih pekerjaan apa pun yang ia suka. Bagaikan permata langka, tawaran pekerjaan berombongan datang untuk Dazai, namun sekali lagi, pria itu amat pemilih.

"Tanpa kau membuang waktu di sini pun aku takkan berharap lolos dari ruang isolasi, seperti sebelumnya," Dazai tersenyum menyeringai, "setiap kali aku melakukan kekacauan, hal pertama yang kalian lakukan adalah membawaku ke ruang isolasi dan menderita dalam kekosongan itu selama seminggu, sampai di mana titik jenuhku berada di puncak, aku akan kembali menerima apa pun pekerjaan kotor kalian tanpa mengeluh—demi mengisi kekosonganku sendiri."

"Apa yang sebenarnya kaumau katakan, Dazai?" Chuuya tahu siborg ini hendak berfilsuf untuk mengulur dari inti, ia perlu mengejarnya—dan Dazai sendiri memang berharap ada seseorang yang akan mengejarnya.

Pandangan Dazai terangkat, sepasang mata itu menyipit dalam sorot tak bersahabat, berlainan dengan seringai meremehkan yang senantiasa bertengger di bibir—tiap kali Dazai merasa harus merendahkan lawan bicara di depannya, ketika ia sedang dikursikan dan tak berdaya seperti ini. Pria ini selain pemberontak, punya harga diri tinggi, dan cenderung merendahkan orang lain lebih bodoh darinya.

Chuuya hanya perlu meninggikan tatapan saja, sekalipun dirinya tidak bisa tidak tertunduk oleh tatapan mata layaknya seorang raja.

"Kalian hanyalah penjahat psikologis yang berkeliaran dengan jas legal itu, mengerti?"

Chuuya terdiam, bukan karena ia terskakmat, melainkan ia sudah menduga kalimat itu datang dari Dazai.

"Waktunya habis," Dazai menekuk kepalanya lagi, "bawa aku, hei, ilmuwan."

Pria itu tidak segera beranjak.

"Ada apa? Bukankah kau tidak ingin membuang waktu bersamaku?"

Rasanya … getir mendengar Dazai berkata seperti itu, entah mengapa. Chuuya merasakan sisi kemanusiaannya sedang menangis di sini.

**[]**

_di manakah kebiasaanku?_

_kebiasaanku adalah menatap bongkahan kota yang berkilauan dari jendela apartemenku tinggal di malam hari_

_hitam legam bertabur cahaya bangunan_

_jendela, kedip menara telekomunikasi, lampu kendaraan_

_garis-garis cahaya berkeliaran di jalan bersamaan dengan waktu berjalan semakin cepat, dan aku masih berada di sini_

_kota ini lebih hidup ketika tengah malam_

_tidak dipungkiri bahwa hologram, lampu, barang elektronik yang menghasilkan cahaya neon pun membuat mereka cenderung lebih aktif berkeliaran di malam hari_

_aku biasa memandang mereka semua dari jendela kamarku, mengamati ditemani segelas kopi di tanganku_

_saat itulah aku sadar, bahwa manusia jauh lebih bebas ketika melebur bersama kegelapan_

_sepercik cahaya penerangan tidak membuat mereka merasa ditelanjangi_

_mereka bergerak di balik bayangan, melakukan pekerjaan kotor, menjadi persona berbeda_

_kau tidak bisa memercayai seseorang ketika matahari sedang menampakkan wajahnya, kalau kau tidak pernah melihat dia di malam hari_

_kau tak bisa memercayai wajahku di siang hari, kau tak bisa memercayai tindakanku ketika matahari sedang berkuasa_

_karena di malam hari inilah, aku menciptakan pestaku sendiri_

_andaikan kebiasaanku masih terus berjalan, mungkin saja, aku takkan pernah dianggap gila lagi oleh orang di sekitarku_

—_dazai osamu_

**[]**

Bukan sekali saja Dazai mencoba bunuh diri dengan menghantamkan kepalanya ke dinding ruang isolasi. Berteriak mungkin tidak masalah, sama seperti siborg lain ketika menjalani detensi, namun berbeda dengan Dazai—pria itu selalu tahu bagaimana cara menyusahkan para ilmuwan, khususnya Chuuya. Tidak sampai 24 jam terlewat, Dazai dikeluarkan dari ruang isolasi, lalu dinon-aktifkan secara paksa oleh Chuuya dan dibawa ke ruang penelitiannya sendiri. Dinding ruang isolasi itu ternodai oleh darahnya, para pembersih kerapkali mengeluh kala Dazai Osamu dibawa ke ruang isolasi. Chuuya menghela napas, omelan lagi, komplain lagi—tekanan batin ini selalu ia hadapi sejak pertama ia mengawasi Dazai.

Anehnya ia tak pernah membenci pria ini, siborg yang sedang terlelap di ranjang perawatan, hanya mengenakan celana kain warna putih. Setengah sisi badan kanannya sudah menjadi robot, kedua tangannya pun sebenarnya sudah menjadi siborg, namun Chuuya melapisinya dengan kulit artifisial agar tidak terlihat buruk. Kulit artifisial ini tidak mudah didapat, harganya pun mahal. Ilmuwan lain bertanya-tanya mengapa Chuuya sebegitu pedulinya dengan Dazai, sampai rela membelikannya kulit agar penampilan Dazai masih terlihat lebih manusiawi. Mungkin Dazai tidak terlihat seperti siborg, kalau saja pupil matanya tidak bisa membesar dan mengecil, layaknya fokus kamera diatur. Ketika Dazai melakukannya, ia terlihat seperti orang gila sungguhan. Chuuya sudah muak melihatnya.

Perban di kepala Dazai begitu rapi, ilmuwan lainnya tidak pernah sepeduli itu dengan siborgnya sendiri. Asalkan tertutupi dengan baik, tunggu saja sampai sembuh, mereka tak perlu repot-repot memasangkannya seperti merawat seorang kerabat. Kalau para siborg boleh mengaku, Nakahara Chuuya adalah ilmuwan idaman mereka, Chuuya selalu memperlakukan Dazai layaknya manusia. Meskipun pengakuan Dazai sendiri adalah Chuuya emosional, setidaknya itu lebih manusiawi dibanding membiarkan mereka sendirian setelah direparasi. Ilmuwan berambut dikuncir itu setia menunggu siborgnya bangun di sisi ranjang, menghabiskan waktu dengan menyeduh kopi, membaca berkas, mendengarkan lagu—apa pun yang bisa membunuh waktu. Manusiawi.

Sayangnya Dazai selalu memancing Chuuya untuk bersikap tidak manusiawi padanya.

"Bangunlah, Dazai keparat," Chuuya terduduk di tepi meja, menyilangkan kaki, kedua tangan bersedekap. Ia terlebih dahulu menghapal perkiraan waktu Dazai akan siuman, bila dibandingkan dengan luka yang diterimanya. Sebegitu merepotkannya Dazai sampai Chuuya tahu kapan Dazai siuman sehabis tak sadarkan diri.

Dengus geli terdengar, punggung tangan Dazai bergerak menutupi kedua matanya sendiri, sudut bibirnya menekuk ke atas. "Tidak bisakah kaubiarkan aku istirahat sejenak?"

"Seharusnya itu kalimatku," Chuuya menyesap kopi di sebelahnya, "ini kopi ketigaku, kautahu."

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur?"

"Terakhir kali aku melakukannya, dengan sengaja kau menyabotase peralatanku agar tak bisa digunakan keesokan harinya, ketika aku ingin memeriksa kondisi tubuhmu."

"Ah, begitu? Maaf, aku tak ingat."

"Karena kau membenturkan kepala besarmu di dinding beberapa jam lalu."

"Hei, Chuuya," senyumnya masih terpatri meskipun Dazai tidak mau menampakkan mata, "menyerahlah."

Kening Chuuya mengerut, "Maksudmu?"

"Kenapa kau masih mau merawatku? Maksudku, menjadi pawangku. Kenapa kau tidak langsung membawaku ke kursi listrik dan mengeksekusiku? Kupikir itu cara mudah untuk menyingkirkan eksistensiku dari tanggung jawabmu. Aku sama sekali tidak membantu penelitianmu, sebaliknya aku mengacau ketika kau tak ada, berakhir seperti ini lagi—terus-menerus sampai kau harus terjaga berjam-jam karena waspada denganku," Dazai berucap panjang lebar, "kau tidak muak padaku?"

"Tentu saja aku muak padamu."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Kau juga hanya membantu sekitar tiga puluh persen dari penelitianku."

"Angka yang melebihi dugaan, tapi masih sedikit."

"Aku masih mempertahankanmu karena—"

"Karena tidak tega padaku?"

Chuuya menaruh atensi pada Dazai. Pria itu masih membeku dalam posisinya, sedikit aneh, biasanya dia akan turun dari ranjang, seenaknya mengambil kopi Chuuya seperti biasa, atau berkeliling—mencari peralatan Chuuya yang bisa dijadikan mainan. Chuuya juga jarang memberikan Dazai misi. Mungkin dirinya memang tidak berguna, pikir Dazai. Lalu kenapa ilmuwan ini masih mau menggenggamnya, sedangkan siborg lain berharap Chuuya-lah ilmuwan mereka?

Singkat kata, kenapa Chuuya masih peduli padanya?

Bisu, sang pria berambut jingga tidak menjawab—lebih tepatnya, memilih untuk tidak menjawab.

Lagi-lagi.

"Chuuya, kautahu, aku selalu menjawab pertanyaanmu, karena tak ada pilihan lain. Kau pasti akan menghajarku, mengajariku untuk lebih sopan ketika seseorang bertanya padaku. Tapi kau yang mengajariku itu memilih bisu ketika siborgnya bertanya?" Dazai terkekeh masam, bahunya terguncang, posisinya tidak berubah.

Chuuya masih membisu.

"NAKAHARA CHUUYA!"

Tersentak, sang ilmuwan menegapkan punggung ketika Dazai mendadak terduduk, bangun—mendelik marah padanya, kedua alis menurun tajam, kening berkerut, dan rahang mengeras. Jarang sekali seorang Dazai marah seperti ini. Kalaupun marah, biasanya dia hanya akan tersenyum sinis dan mengutarakan kata-kata tajam yang dapat menohok lawan bicaranya. Pria berambut cokelat tebal itu sering membandingkannya dengan Chuuya, dia tak mau disamakan dengan si ilmuwan yang emosional, sebaliknya Dazai berpikir emosi dengan cara lebih tenang lebih berkarakter.

"Dazai—"

"KAUDENGAR, AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

Napas siborg tersebut tak beraturan, garis grafik pada layar mengatakan bahwa Dazai mencapai puncak emosinya—ia bisa lepas kendali. Senjata tersembunyi dalam tubuh Dazai bisa kapan saja aktif. Ia tak punya persiapan apa-apa untuk menghentikan Dazai, ia tak menduga siborg tersebut akan begini sehabis rehabilitasi kecil. Biasanya—biasanya Dazai hanya akan melempar kalimat sinis padanya kemudian melenggang pergi.

Membenci? Chuuya tidak kaget.

"Hentikan, kau bisa memperparah kondisi," Chuuya meletakkan kopinya, mendekati Dazai perlahan, berhati-hati kalau sampai tangan dan tubuh muskular Dazai bergerak cepat, mencekiknya dengan sebelah tangan. Dazai pernah melakukannya, namun hanya sebagai main-main saja.

Kali ini berbeda.

Grafik berubah warna merah, ini masalah serius.

Chuuya harus pergi dari ruangan kalau ia ingin selamat.

"KAU YANG MENGUBAHKU SEPERTI INI, KAU SELALU SAJA MEMPEDULIKANKU, KAU SELALU MENGHENTIKANKU TIAP KALI AKU INGIN MENGHANCURKAN SISTEM PORT MAFIA—" Dazai menutup kedua mata dengan tangan, "—aku hanya ingin membalaskan dendamku. Odasaku … dan kau, terus terang saja, melihatmu terjaga sampai lewat tengah malam, menuruti perintah sistem itu, termasuk menerimaku menjadi siborgmu. Kau bahkan tidak memberiku misi sesering ilmuwan lainnya, mereka memanggilku anak emas karena mendapat ilmuwan sepertimu. Kenapa tidak kauletakkan saja aku di kursi listrik sekarang juga dan biarkan aku menyusul Odasaku?! Bukankah aku selama ini bersikap tidak berguna? Tak bemanfaat?"

Pernyataan itu membuat Chuuya terdiam, Dazai Osamu benci sekali melihatnya. Ia menggeram, menatap layaknya binatang buas, air mukanya berubah—Dazai mencengkeram kerah Chuuya, menariknya mendekat. Perbedaan tinggi mereka membuat Chuuya mendongak, namun pria itu tidak menunjukkan ekspresi berarti. Kondisi kini berbalik, Chuuya yang tiap harinya selalu bersikap keras kepada Dazai, kini amat tenang seperti Dazai yang menerima amukan Chuuya tiap harinya. Dazai sendiri sadar dirinya juga dijadikan sebagai pelampiasan stres, akan tetapi hal tersebut tidak membuatnya marah, sungguh—tindakannya manusiawi, berbeda dengan ilmuwan lain yang marah pun memilih untuk mengabaikan, mengancam akan membuang mereka ke kursi listrik, atau diperlakukan layaknya barang dan pelacur bagi siborg wanita.

"Jawab aku! Aku selalu menjawab pertanyaanmu, kan? Lihat, siborg mantan pengangguran ini saja bisa menjawab, kau sang ilmuwan berharga dengan pencapaian yang brilian ini tidak mungkin tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan sederhana. Apa kau akan terus membisu seperti ini?" Dazai mengguncangnya, "Atau kau mau mati di tanganku sekarang?"

Telunjuk kiri Dazai teracung ke pelipis Chuuya, membentuk pistol. Bila ia menyentakkan jemarinya, peluru laser akan keluar, melubangi kepala Chuuya dan membinasakannya seketika. Kedua mata kecokelatan itu menyipit nanar, Dazai tidak habis pikir mengapa Chuuya bisa sebungkam ini. Kenapa tatapan itu—tak mungkin Chuuya merasa bersalah padanya, kalaupun iya, harusnya ia bersalah karena tidak menjawab pertanyaan Dazai. Itu mustahil, Dazai tahu Chuuya bukan orang seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau diam?" Suara Dazai melemah, ia mendorong Chuuya ke meja begitu saja, membuat peralatan jatuh berserakan ke bawah, pisau bedah di mana-mana—Chuuya mengambil satu, Dazai melihatnya.

"Bagus, kau punya hak untuk membunuhku kalau sudah lepas kendali, kan?" Dazai merentangkan kedua tangannya, "Lakukan sekarang!"

"Bukankah kau ingin bunuh diri tanpa rasa sakit?" Tatapan Chuuya melemah—tidak, ia menyendu, tak berani menatap Dazai langsung. Mimik mukanya pucat, Dazai membelalak, rasa tidak percaya. Ya, pasti, Chuuya tahu sesuatu—hanya saja dirinya tidak tahu.

"Aku tak peduli lagi," Dazai mengeratkan kepalan, "mati lebih cepat, lebih baik. Bertahan di dunia ini hanya akan menambah bebanku saja, mungkin Odasaku sendiri tahu ia akan mati ketika menerima misi dari Mori Ougai, mungkin saja sebenarnya ia tahu akan mati karena menyelamatkan anak-anak panti itu dari cengkeraman pembunuh. Dunia ini sudah melelahkan, Odasaku pernah menuliskannya di buku diari—ah, sial, kenapa aku baru menyadarinya?"

Dazai mencengkeram poni, menatap lantai, tak menyangka. Pupil mengecil, berkeringat dingin—jantung memompa darah lebih cepat, sebaliknya muka Dazai begitu pucat. Ia terserang panik, Chuuya bisa melihatnya.

"Aku tidak mau membunuhmu," ucap Chuuya, pelan.

"Kalau begitu," Dazai mengeratkan rahang, ia mengarahkan telunjuknya ke pelipis sendiri, "aku saja yang mengakhiri hidupku sendiri!"

Chuuya masih tenang, ia menatap Dazai, penuh rasa penyesalan. Sang pria berambut cokelat tidak mengerti, tangannya gemetaran—rasanya ada sebuah dugaan dalam hatinya, namun Dazai berusaha menepisnya jauh-jauh.

Tidak ada satupun yang keluar ketika Dazai menarik pelatuknya sendiri.

Chuuya sudah memasangkan program _anti-suicide _ketika Dazai belum sadarkan diri, untuk menghentikan Dazai kalau ia ingin membenturkan kepalanya lagi ke dinding. Program itu segera mengunci seluruh pergerakan Dazai ketika terdeteksi niat ingin menghancurkan dirinya sendiri.

Tangan Dazai gemetar hebat, nama Chuuya diteriakkan, sang ilmuwan hanya bisa menutup mata pasrah. Kala siborg itu menghampiri, yang ia lakukan hanyalah memberi tinju ke samping kepala Chuuya, membentur dinding. Dazai melampiaskan seluruh frustasinya kepada Chuuya, namun mengapa kepalannya selalu saja meleset ketika terbersit niat ingin membunuh ilmuwannya sendiri?

Tidak ada program pencegahan dalam dirinya, Dazai bisa merasakan. Ia bisa membunuh Chuuya kapan saja, tapi kenapa ia tak bisa? Satu pukulan saja, kenapa tidak mampu?

"Jelaskan padaku—tolong," Dazai terengah, menundukkan kepala. Bahunya naik-turun, ia tak sanggup bertemu tatap dengan Chuuya sekarang, itu hanya akan menambah emosinya saja, rasa sakitnya, semua—bercampur menjadi satu, "—sebelum tangan ini benar-benar bergerak mencekikmu sampai mati."

Air mata Chuuya turun.

"Hari itu, pukul dua belas malam, di distrik A," Chuuya berkata gemetar, "aku bertemu dengan Oda Sakunosuke."

Tatapan Dazai terangkat, sorot kosongnya tersirat sepercik keterkejutan—bukan karena Chuuya membawa nama sahabatnya, melainkan karena pria itu menangis, penuh rasa penyesalan.

"Aku diminta memasang gas beracun ke satu-satunya rute penyelamatan Oda. Aku tidak tahu kalau orang itu adalah Oda Sakunosuke, aku pun tak tahu apa niat mereka melakukannya, dan hubunganmu dengan Oda. Aku tak tahu apa pun, hanya melaksanakan tugas sesuai perintah. Port Mafia menilai bahwa anggota baru ini tidak kompeten. Kematiannya akan mengundang kedatangan seorang calon yang diharapkan mereka bergabung dalam divisi penyidik, menjadi bagian dari pemerintahan. Oda membawa anak-anak panti asuhan ke rute tersebut, dan jebakan yang mengurung mereka—semua sudah kusiapkan. Aku berani bersumpah, aku tak tahu anak-anak juga akan terlibat." Chuuya menutup mata erat, menahan air matanya yang terus-menerus meluncur, "Akulah yang membunuh Oda dan anak-anak itu. Aku—kenapa kuterima perintah itu? Kadang rasanya aku ingin bebas sepertimu, melawan pemerintah, namun tetap saja aku takut berakhir di kursi listrik—ada keluarga di belakang yang perlu kujaga, namun untuk mewujudkan itu, kenapa harus kubunuh orang lain?"

Kedua tangan Dazai terkulai lemas di sisi badannya.

"Kemudian aku diperintahkan untuk mengurusmu sebagai siborg, aku juga yang mengubahmu, merenggut mereka darimu—aku tak pernah sanggup membunuhmu." Chuuya mengeratkan pisau di tangan, "Kau yang lebih pantas untuk membunuhku."

"Hah," Dazai tertawa sinis, seluruh amarahnya luntur seketika, setetes likuid pun turut keluar dari sudut matanya, perasaannya bercampur aduk. Entah bagaimana caranya ia mendeskripsikan perasaan ini setelah mendengar pengakuan Chuuya, ia tidak merasa puas, "kau pikir hanya dengan kaumati, maka dendamku akan terbalaskan? Kematianmu tidak bisa mengembalikan Odasaku dan anak-anak itu, buat apa aku membunuhmu?"

"Membunuh seseorang yang sudah merenggut segalanya darimu."

"Apakah aku akan puas? Tidak," Dazai mundur selangkah, "menyiksamu, melampiaskannya padamu, semuanya hanya akan membuatku semakin kacau. Tidak ada gunanya."

Tungkai kakinya melemah, ia ambruk ke lantai. Dazai menyerah terlebih dahulu, kebingungan merajai dirinya. Sebenarnya siapa yang harus ia salahkan? Chuuya? Dirinya? Atau Odasaku yang terlalu naif? Port Mafia?

"Chuuya," Dazai berkata pelan, "apa kau membenciku?"

"Tidak." Pandangan Chuuya jatuh ke lantai, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Setelah semua emosi tertumpahkan, setelah pengakuan ia utarakan—ia harus bagaimana? Apa ia perlu berharap adanya respons baik? Setidaknya satu atau dua respons, tak peduli baik atau buruk—lebih dari itu, kenapa Dazai tidak mau membunuhnya?

Memang benar, ia tidak bisa mengembalikan orang mati.

Ia harus bagaimana?

"Dasar sampah—" Dazai terkekeh pelan, "—seharusnya kau membenciku."

Chuuya kembali membisu.

Grafik Dazai kembali stabil dengan signifikan.

Jarum jam maju selangkah, menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam.

Letusan pistol mengagetkan mereka.

Kepala Dazai berlubang dari belakang, kedua matanya membelalak kaget, air mata yang tersisa—jatuh sia-sia bersama tubuhnya yang terduduk, ambruk ke lantai. Darah berceceran di mana-mana, termasuk pada celana kain putih milik Chuuya. Raut Chuuya menegang, pucat, ia tak bisa memercayai penglihatannya sendiri, kedua bola mata melebar—Dazai mati di depannya, begitu saja.

Bukan ia yang menarik pelatuk.

"Seharusnya kaubunuh siborg itu dari dulu," suara pistol dipompa mengalihkan perhatian Chuuya yang tenggelam dalam rasa syok. Di pintu masuk ruangan, Akutagawa Ryuunosuke, asistennya, menembak Dazai dari belakang. Tatapan dinginnya jatuh kepada mayat siborg yang mengkaku, seolah ia baru saja menembak kaleng, tidak ada belas kasihan sama sekali.

Tidak dianggap layaknya manusia.

"Dia hampir saja membahayakan nyawamu," Akutagawa menyimpan pistolnya kembali, "kau tidak apa-apa?"

Chuuya berteriak.

Menggemakan nama Akutagawa, seluruh kemarahannya memuncak, pandangannya menggelap.

Ia menerjang Akutagawa dengan pisaunya, mengagetkan sang asisten, melemparkan umpatan paling kasar yang baru kali ini ia lemparkan kepada orang lain—kepada Dazai pun Chuuya belum pernah.

Tangisnya meledak, Akutagawa menekan tombol darurat, alarm menyala, lampu merah darurat memutari ruangan layaknya sirine. Para ilmuwan dan penjaga berhamburan datang, mereka menahan Chuuya, menariknya dari Akutagawa. Penyerangan ini bisa berakibat fatal bagi karier Chuuya, dan kemungkinan besar—ia akan dijadikan siborg, dan Akutagawa diangkat menjadi ilmuwan.

"Bodoh sekali," Akutagawa merapikan jasnya, menatap sinis kepada ilmuwan yang dihormatinya hanya sebagai formalitas, "kau terlalu lama bersimpatik dengan siborg sampah ini."

Akutagawa menendang kepala Dazai, lalu menyerahkan urusan jasad kepada tim autopsi.

"Hanya orang kuat yang bertahan hidup," Akutagawa menyeringai, menyaksikan Chuuya yang lepas kendali, lalu disuntikkan obat penenang, dibawa ke suatu tempat untuk diikat dan diperiksa lebih lanjut, "Nakahara Chuuya, kenapa kau melemah?"

Lingkaran itu tak pernah berhenti.

Mayat Dazai menatap Akutagawa seraya menangis, sebelum wajahnya tertutupi oleh selembar kain putih.

**[]**

_dan pada tengah malam di kota ini,_

_selalu saja nasib seseorang, bahkan banyak orang,_

_berganti._

_kau tak bisa memercayai wajah seseorang di siang hari, kalau kau belum pernah melihat sisinya di malam hari,_

_karena manusia mirip seperti bulan._

_kita tidak bisa menebaknya._

**[fin]**


End file.
